


I Just Don't Give A Fuck

by babynative



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1985, Anxiety, Fainting, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Live Aid, M/M, Stress, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: Sometimes, for Freddie, keeping up his 'i just dont give a fuck' attitude wore him down to the bone..





	I Just Don't Give A Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I'm not sure about the ending tho.

The show ended in a storm of the roaring crowd. Exhilarating adrenaline ran through his body and caused him to shake. His eyes darted helplessly around the arena and he let out a quiet distressed noise that you couldn't hear in the microphone. His ears pounded like the beat of orchestrated drum rhythm, leaving him lost and confused. This happened almost all the time. Sometimes he could control it but today was just weighing heavy on his bones and muscles and caused him great fatigue. With the stress of Jim meeting his sister, his parents and attempting to make new songs was all too much to handle. It was a downhill slide from there.

He didn't know how it happened despite what he was thinking. He could barely breath and it felt like his lungs were drowning. He tried to grab someones attention and slipped on a loose cable. He went down and a flurry of activity bustled around him. Medics practically flew across to reach his prone form on the ground. He could hear someone asking his name, placing an oxygen mask over his face. He could feel the soothing hands of...his boyfriend? He blinked heavily, his eyes feeling like they were being held down by bowling balls. His eyes darted upwards and he met the worried gaze of Jim Hutton. He blindly reached for him in a desperate attempt to get something soothing. Jim noticed and immediately grabbed his hand; his thumb moved in a soothing motion across his knuckles. The paramedics reached over his body and hands lifted his legs and upper body and placed him on a what looked like a board. He made a distressed noise again and his heart beat faster. Suddenly, Jim was there again. He calmed down enough for a female paramedic to administer a sedative. He clenched his hand that was wrapped tightly in Jims. He murmured Jims name mindlessly and Jim bent over to kiss him on the cheek, noise, eyelid and forehead. Freddie's mouth quirked up in a soft smile before the world slipped away in a dark, clouded blanket of peacefulness.

Four hours later Freddie woke up in a hospital. At first he was confused, what happened? Was there an accident? All these questions and nobody to answer them. He looked around and the smell of polished floors and everything hospital-y flooded into his senses. His heart started to race once more and someone appeared by his side from somewhere. The oxygen mask was still over his face and he used it to his advantage to calm himself down. Again, his lovely boyfriend had appeared and was stroking his hair. Freddie tilted his head up to nuzzle his hand. It was a little awkward with the oxygen mask in the way and the position in which he was laid in.

Jim huffed a laugh through his nose and smiled at him. "Well, hello there," his voice was rough with sleep too. Freddie was glad he hadn't worked himself into a frenzy. Or maybe he had, he had been unconscious so what did he know? "Are you feeling okay now, my love?" He asked gently, his hand still stroking Freddie's hair and tugging at a few knotted strands from where the hair had been growing out.

Freddie felt a lot of things. He felt tired and ready to fall asleep again. The beeping of the heart monitor was rather soothing in his opinion and so was Jim's hand. "'M good." He mumbled and twisted onto his side. Or attempted too since there was that IV in his arm. Jim frowned and looked for the cause of his pain.

Such a mother hen, Freddie thought with a barely smothered giggle. Jim just glared playfully at him. "I'll let you sleep now, Fred." The man then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. Freddie blushed but tucked himself into the boring, plain white sheets. He yawned and closed his eyes while Jim slouched into an uncomfortable chair and drifted off a few minutes afterwards.

//

Soon enough he woke up to chatter. Freddie blearily made his way to consciousness once more and tried to pretend he was sleeping while they talked about him in hush tones. A deep voice, one of the Doctors he assumed since it wasn't Jim's pleasantly soothing one that helped him more than his music when he needed to sleep but couldn't, “He hasn't been eating as well as hoped, Mr. Hutton. I can only assume before Live Aid that Mr. Bul–” a whispered interruption, “apologies. I can only assume before Live Aid that Mr. Mercury was too anxious and stressed to think about anything other than perfecting his performance. Also low blood sugar. Unfortunately, we don't have any more information until he wakes up.” He heard a few rustling noises. “Press the red button if he does and you'll get your answers.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jones.”

“My pleasure.”

  
It was silent again, comfortably so. But now Freddie was wide awake and coughed to gain Jims attention. Jim paused and turned around slowly. He came over to Freddie when he saw that he was awake and cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his mouth, scrunching his noise up at the morning breath he smelt. Although it technically wasn't morning.

Freddie responded eagerly. “Are you going to call the Doctor back?” He wondered aloud to Jim, sitting back and resting.

Jim sighed cheekily and nodded, making his way to the door before he remembered what the Doctor had told him about the red button and nearly face palmed himself. He made his way to the red button in long strides and pressed it and sent a grin to Freddie.

Freddie gasped dramatically. “They grow up so fast!” He pretended to faint in true Freddie fashion. Always a drama queen.

The Doctor came back and smiled at the scene. “You're looking better now, Mr. Mercury. While you slept we managed to get additional information from your friend Miss. Austin, if that's alright?” When Freddie nodded he continued; “She explained that she saw you looking rather confused and become panicked before you collapsed..Is this correct?”

Freddie nodded, “Well, yes.. but more panic, fatigue.. and loud noises?”

The Doctor tapped his board with a sheet of paper on it rhythmically before he made an 'ah' noise. “We could rule out sensory overload but you don't have the obvious symptoms and you seem well enough with the work we did while you were out. We can only admit that you've had a panic attack, loss of weight and fatigue. Stress and anxiety are also factors that come into play. We'll be able to release you in a few hours, though." // 

“Home?” Freddie asked, attempting to stand with help from Jim.

Jim agreed, joyful, “Yeah, home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I removed a bit of ending due to some suggestion about the type of medication. Thnx! Xx


End file.
